


Hulk Wants Pet

by Spaggel



Series: RAF Verse Fanart [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Gen, Hulk wants a pet, and it breaks Hulks heart, this bunny is such a bad choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaggel/pseuds/Spaggel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Hulk wants pet,” the Hulk says despondently; he’s got a murder rabbit gripped in one massive hand, staring at it sadly while it flails and snaps its saber teeth.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hulk Wants Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Situation Normal: All Fucked Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/351786) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



  


“This pet right size, but still wrong! Why world not fair to Hulk?”

**Author's Note:**

> X-Posted: [Tumblr](http://spaggel.tumblr.com/post/33925255134/hulk-wants-pet-the-hulk-says-despondently-hes)
> 
> I have a serious love for this Hulk, I have problems D:


End file.
